Rise of the Eldar Hybrid
by MarshalMallow
Summary: A young Eldar commander fights through enemies with amusing consequences. Chapter based, in progress. Adaptation of previous story 'Camion Lavair'
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Renée looked out into the empty vastness of space. From the porthole of his personal quarters, he could see the planet they were about to attack. It had a name only understandable by the most educated eldar in the craftworld. It was called, unfortunately, 'chekyamapyalost'. It didn't amuse Renée in the slightest. An alarm sounded, and Renée turned to his armour hanging up on the wall. It was standard warp spider gear; Plain white psycho-plastic, with light blue shoulder pads that extended to a curved point. The only difference to the standard equipment was the small amount of gold-iridium alloy lining the trim. The craftworld, being small, often broke out of traditional methods to cope with the small number of Eldar on-board. One way in which this has affected the craftworld, is the fact that Renée was the head commander. It is not standard procedure for an aspect warrior to be promoted to such a high rank without having a tie with at least some Farseer training, however, the Farseer who commanded before him had fallen in the same battle that Renée had lost the majority of his craftworld. Renée was promoted for being the eldest on the craftworld and having the most combat experience. Some say he is the best commander the craftworld has ever had.

Renée is not like other Eldar. His form brought him many years of ridicule and malice directed towards him. He is a hybrid. Half Imperial human, half Eldar. Born from the forbidden love of an Imperial Guardsman and an Eldar Guardian. The whole craftworld shunned his Eldar mother into exile in the infinite mazes of the webway. His father was executed by his regiment. Charged with heresy most vile. The only reason Renée lives today is the kindness of the craftworlds Farseer, the same Farseer who perished before Renée took command. He stopped the guardians just before they sent him into the webway. He saw something great in him, something that would define the Eldar as a race for all eternity.

Renées upbringing was rough. He was constantly picked on as a small child and often got into fights. He almost always won them. The troubles didn't stop when he reached adulthood either. No aspect commander wanted a bastard hybrid among their ranks. The only commander to take Renée on was Adrien, leader of the Warp Spiders. Adrien saw Renées lust to prove to the craftworld that he was not weaker than them, and that he had a stronger will than any Eldar on-board.

Within a month of training, Renée had already overtaken every other Eldar in his training group, excelling at a pace not seen since before the fall. His determination shone through and he earned respect among his fellow Spiders. Soon after, even the Banshees were respecting and revering him. After he finished his combat training, Renée moved on to warp training. No-one knew what would happen to Renée in the warp, as no human has been recorded to have successfully navigate the warp unprotected. However, yet again he excelled in training and so far, no negative warp effects had come to light.

The warp training was tough. The aspect more than halved in size after the training. Most of them lost to the warp, never to be seen again.

The training served Renée well. Because on the day the craftworld was all but destroyed, he was the only surviving Warp Spider. And the people who had seen so much potential in him were gone. Lost to the horrific wrath of chaos. The craftworld had fled the battle with only 55 warriors left and no immediate commander candidate. The Farseer that survived was not ready to lead and no other aspect commanders had survived. Renée took command on a temporary basis. His main effort to make sure the remaining warriors stayed strong. He gained so much respect during this time, that he became the first Bastard commander of the craftworld.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Renée looked around at his fellow aspect leaders. The table they sat around had room for 8 of them, however, only 5 sat gathered. All of them young, taken fresh out of training when they were first made leaders. Looking around, Renées eyes swept over the table with a calm and steady air. Pierre, Damien, Léon and Philippe sat in silence for a while.

Pierre was the last remaining Dark Reaper. Standing 8 foot tall and just as wide his hulking form made everything in the room look tiny by comparison. His face was serious, but wore a slight smirk on his face. His hair was a brilliant blue and flowed down his back. A necklace hung from round his thick neck, an ancient rune of some kind, blessed by the Farseer as a form of protection.

Pierre spoke in a deep, soothing voice. "Of course_ I_ am up to the challenge my friend, but the question is, can the rest of the warriors match that?". Léon answered him with a voice like silk.

"No-one can match you in combat Pierre, we all know that." Pierre smiled to himself, pleased with the comment made towards him. The table smiled with him. It was a long time since

Léon was the leader of the Dire Avengers. A master of many weapons and nigh-on undefeatable in hand to hand combat, he had fought off his fellow Avengers for his position. His hair was as red as the blood of Khane himself and was tied in a tight ponytail on top of his head. He wore his training armour, brilliant white with red trimming. Renée had not seen him in anything other than this outside of battle. He was starting to think no-one ever had.

"The real question is, Renée" Damien chimed, almost too cheerfully "How are we going to get onto the planet in the first place? We are not all blessed with packs such as yours."

As the leader of the Howling banshees, Damien was an intimidating foe. Although he did not look like much, he is known to fight relentlessly and without rules, just like every other Banshee. He was also part of the guardian community as a combat trainer and confident. Viscous battle tactics aside, he had a heart of gold.

"You know as well as I do, Damien, that we have perfectly serviceable troop transport. I know it would take 2 trips with both of them to get all the troops on the ground, but with our current situation it will have to do. If the Ork infestation gets any bigger, any attack will be a one way road to certain death. We have to strike now!" Renée raised his voice towards the end, clearly getting frustrated with the situation.

Philippe had remained silent. Being the leader of the 3 remaining Fire Dragons, he was equally as anxious but remained calm with his statement "Renée is right. We need to strike before the infestation becomes unmanageable."

The unease was almost tangible among the leaders. They knew what he said was true, they coujld not deny it.

Philippe was already in his combat armour. Blazing red with brilliant white gauntlets. He was prepared. He had been for weeks.

For a moment, Renée took in the silence. Then, with a wave of his hand, he brought up the strategy logistics hologram onto the table.

"We attack tomorrow. Their main base is here." He pointed to a small crater on the hologram "Normal tactics would be to distract them from their stronger side and flank their weaker, but we all know that for a good plan to work, you need an enemy that plays by the rules. Orks, do no such thing. So-" Renée paused "So we will launch an all out attack on their weakest point. We will set up a bastion on the planet which we will use as our base of operations."

"We should use the webway to shroud the buildings, make them unnoticable to the Orks eyes" said Pierre. The smirk had disappeared from his face and his mind thought only of the battle ahead. "that way when the time comes to attack, they will still not know from where we are striking."

The discussion went on for many hours. However no arguments were had about the tactics. The leaders knew the others had skill and would not provide the army with a tactic that was not worthy.

The next day, the craftworld prepared for war.


End file.
